Glitches
There are all sorts of glitches in the game The Simpsons: Hit & Run, here are the game's many glitches. Exiting the Map Very obvious glitch in the game, it can happen in any level and there are many ways to exit out-of-bounds as well. But the easiest method is to activate the car honk to jump cheat and then jump up into the air with a vehicle, if done so, the player will have the ability to glitch out of bounds, but once they exit the map, they will notice that there is no ground and what appears to be a white void can be seen at the very bottom of the level boundaries. The player must not jump in this case, as doing so will result them in falling endlessly and being unable to control their character (depending on the level). The only way to break free from this circumstance is to restart a level or mission. Once done, the player will be back in the map again. There are many interesting things to see whilst out of bounds; these include the interiors of enterable buildings which are shown to be placed outside the map instead of being inside the corresponding building (e.g. the Simpsons interior being inside the Simpsons House). In fact, if the player glitches through a building that can be accessed in the map itself, there will be nothing inside it, as they weren't fully modelled whilst developed. Some buildings may even not have a back-wall or a floor when the player sees inside them, it will just be completely invisible on the inside. What is more interesting, is that the player may even be able to see/hear things that were intended for an early version of the game's release. Here are a list of misspawned/early content that can be seen outside the map: Levels 1, 4 and 7 * The interiors of the Simpsons House, Kwik-E-Mart, Springfield Elementary School and Bart's bedroom (in Levels 4 and 7). * A lone washing machine outside the border near the power plant, this may have been placed there by accident during the game's development. * Three portraits that appear to be Simpson-styled versions of the painting "American Gothic", these can be seen when the player exits the map near the garden of Burns' Mansion. These portraits were most likely intended for an earlier build of the Stonecutters' Tunnel. One more thing to note is that these portraits can only be seen in Level 1 and are not present in Levels 4 or 7. * A majority of sounds/unused music can be heard in the boundaries of Level 7, these include: ** The unused Level 7 version of the Stonecutters' Tunnel theme that can be heard if the player goes into the spot where the tunnel was previously in Levels 1 and 4. ** Celebration-like music that will play if the player goes into the spot around where Mr. Burns' Mansion would be in the previous Suburb levels. ** The many sounds heard in the power plant previously (e.g. the fan that can be heard in the first room of the plant and the nuclear waste falling into the nuclear lake that can be heard if the player goes into the spot where the room was previously), even though the entirety of the power plant is not present itself. Levels 2 and 5 * The interiors of Moe's Tavern and the DMV. Levels 3 and 6 * The interiors of the Android's Dungeon and the Observatory. * The boats that can be seen in the background of the level at the Squidport. If the player uses the honk to jump cheat to approach the boats in the background, they will notice something quite peculiar. The boats are not actually in the water, but instead are floating in the air. * Also in the Squidport, the players can see geometries on the water. This could be an error from the developers. ** This was discovered by Shesez from "Boundary Break" Glitching through fences Similar to the 'Exiting the Map' glitch, this glitch is very simple and will work in any level of the game. For a start, the player will need a fast vehicle (any fast vehicle will work, but vehicles like the RC Car and Hover Bike are recommended) and they'll have to speed up whilst approaching a fence (e.g. the fences that can be seen around the Simpson, Flanders and Wiggum houses in Levels 1, 4 and 7). If done so, the player may glitch right through the fence and will be able to explore the houses' backyards in their vehicle (this only . Driverless Vehicles This glitch will work in any console, it is very simple as the player will need a vehicle that has an optional driver (e.g. Lisa in her Malibu Stacy Car in Levels 4, 5 or 6) and they will have to drive to a location where a Wasp Camera is. The player should stop near the Wasp Camera and wait for it to fire an electric projectile at their direction. If the wasp fires a projectile at the driver occupying the vehicle, it will cause them to fly out of the drivers seat. Afterwards, they will just stand in place and will not move at all. Despite this, the player can still ride in the vehicle with no driver at all, as if nothing ever happened. This technically means that the vehicle is driverless. Note: The glitch can only happen if the player hasn't destroyed every Wasp Camera in the game yet. If all Wasp Cameras have already been destroyed, the player won't be able to try out the glitch, unless they open a new save file or delete the current save file they already have. Falling through the floor This glitch is available in Level 1. First off, the player needs to go to the side of the Springfield Elementary School near the bridge and stand next to the wall with the entrance to the playground near the Krusty glass and Willie's Shack. If the player stands in the exact position, they will notice that part of the wall is not solid and the player will be stood inside the part of the wall, if they attempt to jump up, they will fall down through the floor and fall endlessly. However, this glitch is only available in Level 1 as it doesn't work in Levels 4 and 7, implying that the developers noticed this mistake during development and fixed it before they began work on the latter. Flying Vehicles and Glitching Lampposts While it works exactly like the infamous "Swingset Glitch" from Grand Theft Auto IV, this glitch will work in any level, but it requires a vehicle for it (though mainly sedans, especially Moe's and Skinner's are recommended). The player must hit a lamppost and while it falls, they must quickly exit their vehicle and then re-enter it, if done right, the lamppost will be floating so the player has the ability to drive through the lamppost. The player then has to exit the vehicle again and jump onto the front of it, then they must ground-pound and if done so, the vehicle will be sent flying into the air and will land maybe a short distance away from the player. On this case, the vehicle may gain a lot of substantial damage, and will probably even set on fire and explode in the process. Note: This glitch will not always work. Underneath a Car This glitch will work in any level, but it requires the player needing a vehicle with no roof, that must be dangling over somewhere, like a hill or bushes, so only its back wheels are intact with the ground. If done right, the player must stand inside the car, after a brief moment, they will suddenly glitch through the seats and underneath the car, this will cause the player to get momentarily stuck. Giant Homer This glitch is available in Level 7, the player needs to go to the Krusty Burger besides the cemetery, there will be a tree nearby which has a spider lowering and lifting its web, the player needs to jump on top of the spider and wait for it to be pulled upwards, then the player must zoom in onto Homer and while the spider goes upwards and the camera zooms in, Homer will be stood in the air making it look as if he is a giant. Onto the rich side in Level 7 Normally in Level 7, the 939 area of Springfield cannot be accessed because the bridge is blocked-off with maintenance, but there is a glitch that allows the player to get to the other side of the bridge without the use of cheats. First off, the player will need the RC Buggy for this glitch and they will have to drive really fast up the middle barrier (but will have to try and make sure they don't fall down). If done, the player will be shot into the air and may land in the air above the bridge and after a short drive, they'll be onto the bridge and with the car honk to jump cheat, they can finally make it to the rich side. Though, players should be careful whilst they do the glitch as if they try the same thing, they may accidentally miss their aim and land in front of the maintenance work before the bridge again. Standing in the Air This glitch will only happen in Level 7 as it hardly ever works in Levels 1 and 4, the player must stand on top of one of the two swings in the level, either the one in the playground in Evergreen Terrace or the one in the backyard of the Simpsons House and they should press the button that shows-up onscreen depending on the console and the swing may break, but even when it does, Homer won't fall down with the swing, but instead, he will stay standing in the air as if nothing ever happened. However, it is unknown whether this glitch was intentional or not, hence the level's Halloween aesthetic. Pipes through building This glitch will happen in Levels 2 and 5. First off, the player needs to kick one of the pipes situated on the rails on the other side of the road from the DMV, they must kick the pipe and kick it towards the doors going inside the DMV, but instead of stopping at the doors, the pipes will roll right through the door and inside the building. Floating Lampposts This glitch can also happen whilst the player is doing the 'Flying Vehicles and Glitching Lampposts' cheats on a few occasions. The player can simply do the same instructions. First off they hit a lamppost, then exit the vehicle once the bottom of it hits the ground and it flies in the air before coming back down, if done so, the lamp will be floating in mid-air. Note: Like many other glitches, this glitch may not always happen. Bugs As glitches are very common in the game, there are also some glitches that can crash the player's game or break it, here are a number of glitches that may corrupt or break a player's game: Blind Big Brother Crash In the mission Blind Big Brother, the player is required to destroy all of the Power Couplings. However, the player can crash the game by unloading them: the player must drive as far away as they can from the Power Plant to the Springfield Elementary School with a fast vehicle, they must drive back to the power plant and when they arrive back, the Power Couplings will be gone. If a player then attempts to go close to where one of them were, the game will crash. This glitch works on the GameCube, Windows and PlayStation 2 versions. Replay Flaming Tires in Level 7 In early copies of the PlayStation 2 and GameCube editions, the Level 7 bonus mission, Flaming Tires, can be replayed at any time. To start the mission normally, the player would have to talk to Smithers at the Kwik-E-Mart. While the red exclamation mark will not appear, the blue shadow indicating a mission will strangely. This will cause two Smithers to appear on screen at once, one driving Mr. Burns' Limo and the other being stood at the Kwik-E-Mart. Driver floats in mid-air After the player beats the fifth mission of Level 7 "Alien Auto"topsy Part I", with an extra driver (Ex: Apu in the Longhorn or Smithers in Mr. Burns' Limo), they must go to the mission screen and select the third mission "Pocket Protector", where the player will be at the Power Plant. In the other mission previously mentioned, the player must drive their vehicle into the alien spaceship whereas it'll be destroyed. However at the Power Plant, if the player looks around, they'll see the driver floating in mid-air without a vehicle in driving position. Category:Miscellaneous Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run